


home is where you hang your hat

by WordsAreScribbles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, First Meetings, M/M, Recruitment, its not explicit mcreyes but that is the intention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreScribbles/pseuds/WordsAreScribbles
Summary: A young Jesse McCree has been invited to join the elusive Blackwatch. There's some paperwork to be done first, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> UH day 1 of a 30 day otp thing?? i doubt im gonna be able to release something everyday, but ill definitely have more mcreyes for you soon!

Jesse was sore. Currently, he was sittin' real pretty with a bandaged chest and his right arm stitched to hell and back. Jesse ran a finger over a scratch mark on his left bicep. He winced in pain as his damaged shoulder shifted with the movement. Yep, gettin' in a skirmish with a couple of Blackwatch members will get ya' real sore.

However, Jesse considered himself lucky to have gotten away with only a few scrapes. He was lucky to have gotten away at all, for that matter. Lord knows his Deadlock associates hadn't been given the same treatment. Here he was, puffin' on a cigar, layin' in a bed, gettin' real comfy, while his colleagues were off stewin' in a holding cell underground somewhere. And all because some agent thought Jesse's aim wasn't too shabby.

Yesterday had been quite a day. After gettin' the tar knocked out of him by some Blackwatch operatives, Jesse had been invited to join their little pow wow on account of his "expert marksmanship" and "resourcefulness." Of course he accepted, ain't no way he was gonna be dragged to some maximum-security lockup over a little illegal goods bust. They had loaded his injured body into a car, drove him off to some place they were calling a "Watchpoint", and told - no, commanded - him to get some rest, locking him in this little room.

It wasn't exactly ideal, but, hey. Home is where you hang your hat.

Jesse sighed, shifting his hat forward for it to lay over his eyes. Might as well get a little shut-eye in today if nobody's got any business with him. He puffed on his cigar, taking it out of his mouth to blow some smoke. He smirked. Yeah, he sure had gotten the long end of the stick this time.

"Hello."

"Wha - ?!" Jesse exclaimed, sitting up quickly, his hat falling off his head. Standing in front of the door was an intimidating man with a scary look in his eye and a clipboard. The door was shut behind him. When the hell had he even walked in? Jesse curtly slapped his hat back on his head and shoved his cigar back in his mouth. "Barge in on a guy, why don't ya' - "

"I'm Commander Reyes, I'm the head of Blackwatch," He was tapping his pen on the clipboard. He seemed irritated overall. "Seeing how you've been invited to join our operation based on your merit and skill-level, I'm going to be asking you a few questions."

Jesse furrowed his brow. "What kind of questions, exca - ?"

"You will answer all of them truthfully," Commander Reyes interrupted him again, this time with a forceful tone. "Because if you do not answer truthfully, there will be consequences. Do you understand?"

"Yessiree," Jesse nodded, deadpan.

"Fantastic," He cleared his throat, looking Jesse directly in the eyes. He clicked his pen. "Full name?"

"Jesse," Jesse sat up straight, crossing his arms. He puffed on his cigar. "Jesse McCree."

Reyes scribbled it down on his clipboard and looked back to him. "Alias?"

Jesse raised a brow. "Alias?"

"To our knowledge, every member of the Deadlock gang went by an alias," He explained. "I'm assuming you're no exception."

"Oh yeeaahh," He drawled, smirking. "Yeah, they called me 'the space cowboy'."

Reyes raised an eyebrow and frowned. Tough crowd.

Jesse chuckled. "They also called me just plain ol' McCree."

He sighed, scribbling on the clipboard. "Just answer the damn question the first time around."

"Uh," Jesse's expression remained smug. "Riiighht."

Reyes gave him a glance before raising the top paper on the clipboard to look at the one beneath it. "Now, I would ask you about your criminal history, but a few calls I've made have given me access to your criminal record," He looked the younger man in the eye. "Buying and selling of illegal firearms and other high-class weaponry, assault in the fourth degree, third degree robbery, grand theft auto, and public urination. Among others."

"Sounds like me."

Reyes gave him a once-over. "It does."

He smirked blankly for a second before frowning. "Hey - "

"There's one last question I'll ask before I go," The older man interrupted yet again. "Do you have any medical history we should know about?"

"No sir," Jesse leaned over, tapping his ash into the tray on the bedside table. "I got a bit of a trick left arm, but that's about it. Healthy as a horse."

"Good," Reyes wrote it down on the clipboard and stuck the pen inside the clip. "Because we don't provide medical."

"'Course not," Jesse chuckled. "Multi-million dollar operation like this, why would you?"

"Once you have fully recovered, we'll begin your Blackwatch training. So until then," The commander crossed him arms, clipboard tucked under his left arm. "Rest."

"Will do, Cap'n." Jesse tipped his hat.

Reyes turned to leave, pausing for a moment. "Commander." He walked out, door sliding shut behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> stop pissing everywhere jesse


End file.
